The Methods and Statistics Core will provide state-of-the-art design and analysis support for all Center research projects and other activities, taking overall responsibility for the following functions of the Center for Interactive Cancer Communication in Palliative Care. 1. Advising investigators in all phases of the research. 2. Ensuring that Center investigators use research designs and methods that are appropriate to the issues and hypotheses of their studies. 3. Contributing to the design of new CHESS content and measure development through quantitative and qualitative analyses of pilot data. 4. Selecting statistical techniques that address research hypotheses and questions with greatest possible precision and power. 5. Developing and managing a common data model to enhance comparability across studies. 6. Collaborating with the research projects in carrying out quantitative analyses and their translations into tables and figures (including instructing, advising, and supervising research assistants to do so accurately). 7. Contributing to publications and reports of the Center. 8. Working with Training and Dissemination Core to train new investigators in research methods. 9. Maintaining, organizing, and directing analyses of data archives from previous studies. A Methods Core member will join the Steering Committee of each main project and one will be assigned as primary advisor to each pilot project. Decisions taken and advice given for each project will be the subject of review by the full Methods Core team at bi-weekly meetings.